


Take Me to Church

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: From Eden [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blasphemy, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Church Sex, F/M, Sam-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean calls him a monster, Sam takes off with Ruby and begins to head east. Ruby needs to make a stop at an abandoned church in Wisconsin, and Sam is desperate to prove himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Take Me to Church" by Hozier.  
> Just before "Lucifer Rising" - beginning at the same time period as "Cherry Wine," the previous part of this series.

Dean was wrong about Ruby. Sam knew it.

She was the one who got him through the pain and emptiness he’d felt when Dean was torn apart by hellhounds right in front of him. He’d buried his brother and given up on caring about if he’d wake up the next day. She’d given him purpose, a reason to get up in the morning. He worked hard and grew stronger. She taught him how to use his power, to tailor his strengths to put to good use. Dean would have to see that in the end. Sam knew he could save them all.

Trying to kill Ruby was crossing the line, but calling him a monster broke him. Sam stormed out of the motel, his dad’s words booming out of his brother. He’d always be the fucked up kid, the boy with the demon blood. He should have just listened to Ruby.

Along the drive to Maryland, Sam replayed the fight in his mind over and over, getting angrier every time he heard Dean call him a monster and told him to never come back. _A monster_. Dean wasn’t strong enough, even if heaven’s henchmen thought he was the one that would end this. Sam was born to do this. He could feel it.

Ruby told him to pull over onto a back road when they reached the other side of Madison, Wisconsin, saying she needed to get something from an old chapel. He was too caught up in his anger to argue.

As they pulled up to the iron gates of an overgrown cemetery, he realized how out in the middle of nowhere they were. The clock in the car said it was twelve after three in the morning, but he wasn’t even tired. Cutting the engine and lights, he sat back in the seat and looked over to Ruby. She shrugged and got out of the car, slipping through the rusted gate and kicking it open wider for Sam to get through. He stared at her through the windshield, watching her nod for him to follow and disappear in the tall weeds.

Sam checked his phone. No messages, no calls.

He wasn’t sure why he was trying to be quiet when he climbed out of the car, the door of the piece of junk he was driving creaking no matter how slowly he opened it. Closing it just enough to hear the _click_ , Sam moved past the gate and followed Ruby’s path to the old church. A warm glow emanated from the broken windows of a small chapel, drawing him closer. Fireflies danced in the grasses among the headstones, appearing in the darkness against the backdrop of the trees and vanishing again as if consumed by the surrounding night. He heard Ruby’s laugh from up ahead inside the building that was barely standing. She must have found what she was looking for. She’d obviously found candles.

Sam pushed open the door that used to be painted white like the chipped clapboard siding, vines climbing into the loose crevices and pulling the boards away from the frame. Inside was as small as he had thought it would be. Three short rows of pews sat on either side of the aisle, everything littered with leaves. He looked up to find the roof surprisingly intact. Ruby had lit candles all over the small space, little halos of light surrounding them. She tucked something metallic that looked like a chalice into her bag and carefully placed it on a pew. She grinned at Sam and pulled out her knife.

“Here?” Sam asked. This was sacrilege even for them. She was suggesting the absolute worst thing he could do in a church, even if it was abandoned.

Ruby just nodded. A sly smile suddenly seemed to ignite her, mischief and debauchery dancing across her face. Sam was hit with need for her the moment she rolled up her sleeve. Knife pressed against her skin, she opened her vein for him. He fell to his knees and took her arm in his hands, drinking his fill. His lower lip dragged up her arm when he was done, standing as he moved up her body, kissing the bend of her arm, her shoulder, her collarbone.

“Here?” she whispered with a giggle.

Sam kissed her in response. He was overcome. It didn’t matter where they were - none of that mattered. His hands moved down her back, lifting her up by her thighs when he rounded her, carrying her to the table below the pulpit. Sam’s teeth raked Ruby’s neck. Breathing heavily, he worshiped every inch of her. Sam tasted and bit her skin, his fingers gripping her hair at its roots. He watched her writhe as he venerated her body, aglow with light from the flames flickering off the sweat of their work. He was empowered by the strength she gave him.

Churches would come to be important to Sam. In two weeks he’d try to prove himself to Dean and save humanity, completing the ritual his brother had unknowingly started in hell. Their innocence and valor could not save them from what their actions had brought upon the earth. Years later, he’d find himself in a church confessing his sins, willing to sacrifice everything to close the gates of hell, feeling cleansed with the offering of his own life. Sam was never a monster. He was loyal and did what he thought was right even if it would take giving up his humanity or his life. If Sam Winchester was anything, he was a good man. He was human.

But in that moment in the church in the woods, Sam felt righteous and strong, willing to do anything for Ruby, anything to kill Lilith.  
He'd show his brother what he was capable of.

 


End file.
